1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a clipboard and more specifically to a desk piece paper holder and a paper punch.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous products on the market for keeping papers attached to a backing board to be used as a portable note pad with removable sheets. One such clipboard consists of a pair of opposed metal parts including a base and a clip pivoted together and held in a closed position with a wire spring. The spring loaded clip is then fastened to the board with screws or rivets. When holes are needed in the paper, a separate paper punch must be located, the paper punched, and then filed.